Bug Meets Bug
by koolkat44
Summary: "Why should I tell you anything! WHY!" "Because I love you." simple
1. Chapter 1

Bug meets Bug

Summary: team 8 goes on a mission to escort a jinjuriki from the village hidden in the waterfalls. They do they know she holds the seven tailed hornet beetle inside of her. The only one right now who understands her is shino aburame because he has bugs living inside of him. You see where I'm going with this? Lol

Rated: t

Tsunade assigned team 8 to go escort Fu the seven tailed jinjuriki to the village hidden in the leaves. She gave them the location to her where about. Now, they are on their way to the checking where they will meet Fu.

"Yahoo! This missions nothing! We'll be back to village in no time!" Kiba yelled while jumping through the trees on Akamaru. They were half way to the point to meet Fu.

"Remember Kiba, we're protecting a jinjuriki. So this is not as easy as you think. I mean it is a B rank." said Shino.

"Shino you're always a buzz kill! Stop trying to ruin my moments you bug freak!" yelled Kiba. Shino was now irritated. He was ready to whip Kiba ass.

"Guys fighting aren't good. Let's try to keep moving without arguing." Said Hinata quietly.

"Well, tell Shino he started it, so you should be getting on him Hinata." Kiba begin. "And besides he is the captain of this mission, so he should be coming up with plans instead of arguing with me!" Shino got even more irritated. He was the team leader since Kurenai sensei had to go on different mission. He just let the argument go since it was the right thing to do.

"We're here. But here a day early so let's just check into an inn close to here so we can be here when they get here. Got it?" planned Shino.

"We agree" said Kiba and Hinata in unison. They decided to check in a nearby inn called Lockets. For that day they rested and planned for the next day.

It's good so far I hope. Please review this and tell me if I should right more of this story please and thank you. It's my first by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bug meets Bug chapter 2: a green beauty**_

Fu was on her way to the checking point to meet up with the leaf village ninjas who were escorting her there. She was excited because her old village hidden in the water falls didn't treat her right. She was hated because she was a monster they thought. But she was as normal as them. They didn't care though. When she heard that she was moving to the leaf village, she was excited yet scared because she didn't know anyone there at all. Fu had mint green hair. She wore a white and red shirt with a fish net undershirt. As for her pants, she wore a fish net short and over it was a white skirt. Fu's shoes were white to. Her outfit was revealing though. Also she carried a red cylinder bag on her back. She used it to fight and for defense. She wondered how the hidden leaf was like and who was escorting her.

"Well whoever they are, they're in for a rude awaking!" laughed Fu. She was almost there and decided to surprise them. "This will be good" she thought.

When she got there she was about to hide at the check point when she seen the team already there. So much for a surprise then. Fu just got confident and walked right over to them.

"Hey you guys look over there someone's coming" informed Hinata. They guys looked over to see Fu walking towards them. Shino was astonished to see a girl with such a reviling outfit on and to even make her stand out even more, green hair. Hinata was just as surprised and Kiba thought she looked hot for a while. Fu approached them with the best smile she could put on at the time.

"Hello losers. You must be my escorts. I can tell by the way you look and by your headbands mostly." Fu laughed after saying that.

"Well we didn't aspect a walking mint candy." Kiba came up with. He started to dislike her in a girlfriend way. Hinata decided to speak up, but was cut off Shino.

"We're here to escort you to the leaf village. I'm Shino Aburame; this is Hinata Hyuga, and this is Kiba Inuzuka. We don't mean any harm Fu." explained Shino.

"At least there's one smart, cute one here. And with a hint of mystery just how I like It." teased Fu. Shino was frozen in his tracks. He never had a girl compliment him or ever liked him in that way before. He didn't know what to say next. All he thought was how hot she looked right then and there. Hinata and Kiba were just as confused.

"Wait, you think he's hot! I mean you barely can see his face and he talks weird how you can even like him!"Cried a surprised Kiba.

"Ohm you're right. Never mine sorry about that." teased Fu again." And by the way he looks way hotter than you even though he's covered up." Fu laughed leaving Kiba outraged. That whole conversation made Shino startled and confused of fu, but for some reason he liked it.

Here's chapter 2. I hoped you liked this one even better. Right now Fu's just messing with both Kiba and Shino. She really doesn't like him yet. But she is interesting in figuring him out. Page 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bug Meets Bug chapter 3:let's play a Love Game**_

As team 8 and Fu were on their way to the village, awkward noises begin to start.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Kiba "it sounds like a dolphin on sake!"

"And how would you know? What you slept with one?" said Fu, defending the noise.

"Hey I'm just saying that noise needed to stop, okay, and now it's gone so we can all get to the village in peace" explained Kiba. For some reason Fu was furious. The reason is that the noise was her singing. Fu decided to irritate Kiba with it a little more.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? SO AM I!" Fu sang so loud enough everyone stops to cover their ears and find the source of the noise. They all turned around to see Fu singing. Kiba was irritated again.

"Fu please can you quiet down a little. I mean we're almost at the village and you might scare off the birds." Hinata said loud enough for Fu to hear because her voice is so quiet. Fu thought Hinata was kind of sweet so she agreed. Kiba and Shino were relived; thanks to Hinata.

"We before you get settled into the village, we need to go check in with Lady Tsunade." informed Shino. "She's the Hokage of our village and she'll be assigning you a guide around the village considering that Shikamaru is escorting Temari around right now."

"That's no fun. I hoping _you_ show me around Shino. I mean you are good with directions and all right?" Fu said in a seductive voice. She actually did want Shino to escort her. She didn't want Kiba showing her around because he was too much of an ass. And Hinata was way too shy and quiet to get Fu's attention. So Shino was really her only hope. Also that'll give her time to figure him out.

"Let's just go" Shino was suddenly sweating and feeling hot all of a sudden. He really didn't know what to say next. But soon enough his poker face came back on and his monotone attitude. _"Is she flirting with me or just playing a sick game with me. Either way it's working. Wait what I am saying! I mean she is hot and her revealing outfit does fit good o her and…wait dammit. I really need to hurry and report this mission before she has her way with me"_

"Your just messing with Shino aren't you?" said a suspicious Kiba. Hinata was just thinking in shock of the whole thing as they walk towards the Hokage building. Fu didn't answer at first but soon came up with a twisted answer.

"I don't know you tell me" Fu said as they got closer. They came into Lady Tsunade's within no time.

"So your back already huh" the slug princess said after taking a sip of tea. The first thing what Fu noticed was her big breast. Compared to hers, it was the size of a dwarf planet. Fu took her gaze off of the hokage to observe the room. I mean she had to start getting use to it since she was now living in Konoha. Standing by her was a short black haired woman carrying a pig. She looked in her mid twenties, but she was older than that. She was in her early thirties. Shizune was what they called her, so Fu presumed that was her name. Fu looked at the view behind them. It was beautiful compared to her gloomy old village. She saw people and children seeming to enjoy their selves. For the first time she felt welcome somewhere. That's when she snapped out of her wondering.

"So Fu, I'll be giving a place to stay and have you a guide escort you around the village until you know your way around." explained Tsunade.

"Got it" Fu said in agreement. "Lady Hokage, I was wondering can I choose my own guide, someone who I know."

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Tsunade.

"I wondering can Shino do it since I kind of already know him and it'll be much easier for me to understand someone my age." explained Fu.

"That's up to Shino if you ask me. Are you willing to do it Shino?" Tsunade said. Shino didn't want to it. He had enough of her love games for a while, but the same time he did. He wanted to know her a little better. Also do to see if she truly had feelings for him because he was starting to have feelings for him.

"Yeah since I don't have any more missions to do at this point" Shino said as normal as possible.

"Why am I not surprised. It's obvious something's gonna happen with those two."Kiba said under his voice.

"We'll be going now. Thank you "said Hinata politely.

"Wait. Before you go, Shino here's the place to where Fu will be staying please take her there." Tsunade handed Fu's papers to Shino and he nodded in agreement." One more thing Fu." Fu turned around. "We also have another jinjuriki host in this village the nine tailed fox's. Fu already knew about him. Naruto Uzumaki and how he was an orphan and stuff. I mean she did have to know about the fire countries host of jinjuriki before she came.

"Oh I already know about, but I can't wait to meet him" Fu said with confidence. Tsunade was glad to not explain everything to her. That meant more sake time for her.

"Good. Then you're dismissed." As soon as they left the building, Kiba and Hinata left before Shino asked them for help. Shino was okay with that. It meant know more interruptions for them. He was starting to like this guide thing.

"Guess that means more flirting time for us then" teased Fu. She was ready to play her love game with him.

"Guess so…" Shino added back.

Next is going to be even better. That means more alone time for them and love scenes with no interruptions from friends and other people. Now, they're both eager to figure each other out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bug Meets Bug chapter 4: Give me reason**

As Shino and Fu began to walk, he pointed out popular sites. He watched as she looked around with confidence and curiosity.

"I can tell you don't go out much." Stated Shino. He wanted to know about her history a little more.

"Not much" Fu answered looking around at all the scenery. "The leader of my village said it was best that I stayed inside because of how "valuable" I was" explained Fu. "_More like trouble starts where ever you go, so it's best to stay hidden_" thought Fu.

Shino could tell something was on her mind, so they stopped by a lamp post. "Is there something on your mind?"

Fu was surprised he asked, so she really didn't know how to respond but flirt. "Of course there is, you. By the way is this a date?"

Tell you the truth, Shino would rather be more of a friend to her than a boyfriend. At this point he was more determined to find the truth behind her irregular behavior.

"Look, cut the crap. Why do you avert situations when it gets serious?"

Fu was stunned by his tone. She thought he would just blush again or something. It was way too early to tell her _past._ She wasn't ready. If she was ever ready to tell.

"Why does it matter? Give me reason why I should even look at you seriously!" she started to lose control of herself.

"Because a friendship founded on business is better than a business founded on friendship." Quoted Shino. He knew she couldn't argue with that.

He couldn't read her face anymore. That's when she opened her mouth.

"I had enough, take me home." Fu demanded. Now she knew for sure she wasn't ready. 

**Sorry peeps I haven't updated in a while. It will get more of a serious tone. **Spoiler (don't read if you don't want too):** I will be including the capture of Fu also.** Page 1


	5. Chapter 5

Bug Meets Bug chapter 5: Conversation

He escorted her home in no time. It was a small cozy apartment with one bedroom and a walk-in closet. The kitchen was a dark brown color making the badge living room brighter than what it seemed. She was astonished with the place; she thought they would give her a rundown apartment like Takigakure did.

"Will that be all?" asked Shino trying to break the ice. "Yeah, just go." Replied Fu.

"You know you can always talk to me right?" stated Shino. He wanted her trust. "Why would I talk to you?" "Because you talk about almost everything your hormones tell you." She couldn't argue with that either. "Can you go now?"

With that, he left. She shut the door behind him and slid to the floor. _What a bad way to start off the rest of your life._

Shino headed straight to the training fields. He knew that was where everyone was. Little did he know the subject on topic was him? Once he made it their all eyes were on him.

"How's your girlfriend doing?" mocked Kiba. "She's not my girlfriend, and she's better. Why do you want to know anyways, you don't even like her?" Kiba didn't respond that time, instead he was interrupted by Sakura. "Forget Kiba, anyways how's she? Is she ugly like pig over here?" "Hey!" Ino knew she was aiming towards her. Sakura continued, "Well I want to meet her."

"She wanted to leave early, you'll be able to catch her tomorrow." explained Shino. _I guess we could._

With that everyone continued with their own conversation. What a day it will be tomorrow.

**Sorry it's so short people! Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bug Meets Bug chapter 6: New Plan**

_**Hello people! Sorry for the slow update, but if you read my in profile it states my updates are here and there. Since it's the summer, I'll be updating often. We'll begin this chapter with the akatsuki though.**_

This begins on the day Fu is picked up by team 8:

Two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them watched as the ninja left the scene. "I knew we should have come early, now that just leaves more bodies to handle." The taller one whined. The shorter just stared at the group as they left. Then he spoke.

"We're going back to head quarters for further directions." He stated.

"What! We can just take them all out here! It'll be easy!" yelled the taller one.

"It'll be more troublesome. If we take out these ninja and leave with the seven tails, don't you think the village will suspect something?" questioned the smaller one.

The taller one growled but obeyed. The smaller one took one last glance at the group. "_We won't be long"_ thought the smaller one.

_Present Day_

Fu woke up early to look at the morning view. She jumped on top of the roof of her apartment anxious to catch the morning sun. "_Here and without breaking a sweat!"_ she thought cheerfully. Something about the morning gave Fu hope. Hope on a better future for her. She let the sun's rays warm her bare skin and full her with comfort. For once this whole experience, she truly felt carefree and she didn't want it to end. Fu didn't hear anyone sit beside her, so when she heard a voice instinct took over and she punched them. The person was quick and moved out the way. It was Shino.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that! " Fu screamed startled. Shino just stared down at her. Then he spoke. "A ninja should always be on guard. "

"Oh really now? " Fu didn't need feel like being told rules she knew.

"Yes really." Now he was talking back. She had enough. "Why are you here so early anyways? I thought you'd show me around later? "Questioned Fu

"Change of plans. My friends wanted to meet you, but they have missions to head out to later so I decided to let them see you now. They're waiting at the training grounds for you." explained Shino

"Wow, didn't know meeting me was so important."

"I told them I'd introduce you today, so get ready." Shino said so monotone as usual.

"Look, I'm willing to go, but I don't like taking orders. And especially from creeps like you." Seems she was still mad at him.

"Whatever we have, we can settle it later. Try to make a good impression on them. Last time wasn't so appealing." Shino begin to think about her impressions on him.

"What? I thought my impressions on you were good?" she said in a seductive voice.

Shino began to blush. "Just go change." He commanded emotionally frustrated. How could he be a friend with her always flirting? She laughed, she found it fun playing with his emotions. "I'll be back in a minute, just wait here. Oh yeah, no popping in!" yelled Fu. _"Believe me I won't" _thought Shino. He presumed to jump off the roof and wait outside the door. This was going to be a long day.

I promise Chapter 7 will be longer. I'm in the works of it now. Thank you so much for the reviews and keep reviewing! Koolkat out. Page 1


	7. Chapter 7

**Bug meets Bug chapter 7: Advice**

**Hey everyone! Please review because the sooner the review, the sooner I right.**

It didn't take long for Fu to get ready. She came out of the house looking less revealed. She wore an all white T, green shorts, and green gloves that cut off at the fingers. Shino turned to look at her. She looked better that way. A little more reserved than usual but better.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fu replied calm and collected. They begin to head to the training grounds. Silence took their speech as they made their way to the designated area. Once they made it to the training grounds, Fu became hesitate. She didn't want to make a bad impression on so many people. She already did it before. After the incidents with team 8, Fu regretted how she came off when first meeting them. She felt she was annoying, flirtatious, mean, and just a nuisance to be around. That wasn't who she was and she knew.

Shino could tell she was nervous. It was written on her face. Advice would help.

"Just be yourself; don't worry they're a fun group and very reliable. You'll like them and they'll like you." That somehow got Fu in the mood. It was nice to know someone could help her out when she felt troubled, but no one ever helped her out before. She didn't know how to react to such kindness, so she just gave him a peaceful smile. He took it as a thank you.

They went ahead and entered the training grounds to where everyone waited. Needless to say majority was anxious to meet her. (To how Kiba described her, it wasn't so appealing)

"Are you sure she's annoying? Shino seemed otherwise." Asked Ino

"Yes I'm sure. She doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, and Shino only says otherwise because he like her." Explained Kiba

"Really? It didn't seem like it!" Ino said surprised. "Now I really want to meet her!" At that very moment Fu and Shino entered the grounds.

"Everyone this is Fu." Shino stated. She looked around at everyone and waved.

'Hi, nice to meet you all." Fu felt comfortable to smile. She really thought she could do this, but she thought to soon. Ino went ahead and bomb rushed her with questions.

"So are you really annoying? It doesn't seem like it. Did you really flirt with Kiba and Shino? I get Kiba but Shino? Are you really a bad singer?" she could have gone in if Tenten would've never covered her mouth. Sakura came up to Ino and yelled in her face. "INO PIG STOP INTEGRIGATING THE GIRL! SHE HASN'T EVEN BEEN HERE A MINUTE AND YOU'RE ALREADY BOMBING HER WITH QUESTIONS!"Yelled Sakura

Ino wouldn't let her get away with that. She snatched Tenten's hand away from her mouth and retorted.

"WHO TOLD YOU, YOU HAD A SAY IN ANYTHING BILLBOARD BROW!"

And the feud began. Tenten took focus from the feud which Fu was shocked from. She was also blushing from the many questions she was asked.

"Sorry about those two. They argue a lot and forget those questions; they're none of our business anyways." Said Tenten. Fu felt relieved.

"Thanks, by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Tenten and that guy over there leaning on the tree is Neji and the one's who's doing the pushups next to him is Lee." Explained Tenten. Fu made a mental note of the information given. She felt a little shy to approach everyone by herself.

"Can you greet me to everyone one else?" asked Fu. Tenten was delighted. "Of course! I know everyone here! You chose right." Tenten took Fu to Naruto and Sai. Shino watched from his place until Kiba appeared next to him. She was acting more reserved and pleasant than usual. What was she planning?

"What's up with her?" asked Kiba low enough just for Shino to hear. Shino was watching Fu laugh at Naruto about something he just told her. She was enjoying herself.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! She's acting all nice and not horrible."

"Maybe it's because she's comfortable and doesn't feel the pressure to impress someone with flirtatiousness and loudness."

"Oh really? Well she should've been like this with us."

"It just seems like she needed advice to know how to act around new people. That's all' explained Shino. Kiba couldn't argue with that because the advice seemed to be working.

"Give her a chance, she'll come around." With that Shino left Kiba to his thoughts. He walked to the other side of the grounds to talk to Shikamaru. Maybe Kiba should give her a chance…

About an hour later, fu had met and talked with everyone. She felt more comfortable than she was before but not enough to let down her walls. She'll still keep those up. Fu was surprised to get an apology from Ino when talking to her, but she was nice enough to forgive her. Before she left, Sakura wanted to ask her something.

"So are you attending the festival tomorrow?" Sakura asked

"What festival?"

"It's to celebrate the year of the dragon." Explained Sakura. Fu was excited already but she remembered she didn't bring a kimono to wear. Her smile soon faded. Sakura noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm excited about the festival but I don't have anything to wear." Explained Fu. Sakura had a great idea already.

"You can go shopping with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and I tomorrow morning. The festival doesn't start to till late noon, so that'll give us plenty of time to shop for something you can wear."

"You think the other girls will be ok with that?"

"Yeah, It'll give us extra time to know you and plus it's the perfect way to start a friendship."

A friend…Fu hasn't had any….ever. Now she was way excited now.

"So where do we meet?' asked Fu.

"We'll meet at Ichiraku Ramen." With that Sakura left with rest of the gang except Shino and Fu. She needed to know where this ramen shop was. That's when Shino walked over. "Hey I need you to take me somewhere tomorrow.' "Where?" "Ichiraku Ramen I believe." Explained Fu. "I know where it is. So why did you ask?" asked Shino "Looks like I'm going shopping."Her head was defiantly held high. And I'm ending it right here. Please review and read the story. It get better, promise.


End file.
